joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
The True Singers
The True Singers were all of the singers including Jesus Christ appears on the Sonic Team. Team True Singers 'Jesus Christ' The gospels offer several clues concerning the year of Jesus' birth. Matthew 2:1 associates the birth of Jesus with the reign of Herod the Great, who died around 4 BC, and Luke 1:5 mentions that Herod was on the throne shortly before the birth of Jesus,[46][47] although this gospel also associates the birth with the Census of Quirinius which took place ten years later.[48][49] Luke 3:23 states that Jesus was "about thirty years old" at the start of his ministry, which according to Acts 10:37–38 was preceded by John's ministry, itself recorded in Luke 3:1–2 to have begun in the 15th year of Tiberius' reign (28 or 29 AD).[47][50] By collating the gospel accounts with historical data and using various other methods, most scholars arrive at a date of birth between 6 and 4 BC for Jesus,[50][51] but some propose estimates that lie in a wider range.[g] 'The Black Eyed Peas' In November 2005, The Black Eyed Peas performed at the half-time show at the Canadian Football League's 93rd Grey Cup in Vancouver, British Columbia. On May 11, 2006, The Black Eyed Peas performed at San Fernando High School at the football field. On June 17, 2009 the Black Eyed Peas performed on the British TV chat show Alan Carr: Chatty Man. The group was interviewed and performed their single "I Gotta Feeling".[20] On July 8, 2009, they made an appearance at the Isle of MTV in Malta.[21] On September 8, 2009, the group performed live for Oprah Winfrey's 24th Season Kickoff Party, on Michigan Avenue in Chicago. An estimated 21,000 dancers in the streets performed a flash mob to the live performance of "I Gotta Feeling".[22] The group performed at the American Music Awards of 2009 with the songs "Meet Me Halfway" and "Boom Boom Pow". 'One Direction' One Direction: This Is Us, a 3D documentary and concert movie about the group directed by Morgan Spurlock and produced by Spurlock, Ben Winston, Adam Milano and Simon Cowell, was released by TriStar Pictures on 30 August 2013.[88] The film features the song "Best Song Ever", released on 22 July 2013. "Best Song Ever" slated to serve as the lead single of the group's third studio album Midnight Memories.[89][90] The film was a box office success, topping the UK and US box offices and grossing over $60 million worldwide. It is currently the fourth highest grossing concert movie.[87] 'Madonna' Working with photographer Steven Klein, Madonna completed a 17-minute film called secretprojectrevolution (also stylized as #secretprojectrevolution).[239] The BitTorrent company, which has released "Bundles" with artists such as Public Enemy, the Pixies, and Linkin Park, was selected by Madonna to release the film as part of a Madonna Bundle. The Bundle was released on September 24, 2013, and consisted of the 17-minute film, stills from the film, and an option for those users who submit their email addresses and make a donation that includes HD and 2K versions of the film, a VICE interview, and a message from Madonna.[240] Madonna appeared at the 56th Annual Grammy Awards in January 2014, performing "Open Your Heart" alongside rappers Macklemore & Ryan Lewis and singer Mary Lambert who sang their single "Same Love", as 33 couples were wed onstage, officiated by Queen Latifah.[241] A few days later, she joined singer Miley Cyrus on her MTV Unplugged special, singing a mash-up of "Don't Tell Me" and Cyrus' single "We Can't Stop" (2013).[242] In February 2014, Madonna premiered MDNA Skin, a range of skin care products, in Tokyo, Japan. The product was developed in collaboration with MTG, one of the foremost beauty care product developers in Japan.[243] During an interview at the opening of her fitness center in Toronto, Canada, Madonna confirmed that she has already begun working on her thirteenth studio album.[244] She later revealed that she was collaborating with Avicii and Natalia Kills.[245] 'David Guetta' Guetta married socialite and night club manager Cathy Guetta in 1992.[41] They have two children: son Tim Elvis Eric (born February 9, 2004) and daughter Angie (born September 23, 2007).[42][43]Whilst on tour with Rihanna, he debuted his new track at Twickenham Stadium on 15 June 2013. David Guetta stated "Twickenham, I hope you like this new track, it's brand new and you're the first people in the world to hear it." The single, called "Ain't a Party", and it was released on July 8, 2013.[35] It is a collaboration between GLOWINTHEDARK and Harrison. Guetta released the artwork for his new single on his Instagram profile on 19 June 2013. 'Britney Spears' Spears possesses a soprano vocal range;[197] her vocal ability however has been criticized.[198] Critic Allan Raible derides her overdependence in Circus on digital effects and the robotic effect it creates. "She’s never been a strong vocalist..." writes Raible, "Could she handle these songs with stripped down arrangements and no vocal effects? More importantly, would anyone want to hear her attempt such a performance? Does it matter? No. 'Lady Gaga' Continually experimenting with new musical ideas and images, Gaga's musical and performance style is the subject of much analysis and scrutiny from critics. She professes that she is "liberating" herself by constantly reinventing her sound and image, insisting that she has been drawn to such a practice since her childhood.[137] Vocally, Gaga possesses the range of a contralto and exhibits "overwhelming expression, instinctive vocal phrasing, '80s rock reminiscent chest belts and animalistic vocal ticks" while being able to move through 2.7 octaves.[138][139] Refusing to lip sync, Gaga – whose range is frequently compared to those of Madonna and Gwen Stefani – has manipulated her vocal style over the course of her career yet considers Born This Way (2011) "much more vocally up to par with what I've always been capable of."[140][141] In summation of her voice, Entertainment Weekly wrote, "There's an immense emotional intelligence behind the way she uses her voice. Almost never does she overwhelm a song with her vocal ability, recognizing instead that artistry is to be found in nuance rather than lung power."[142] 'Justin Timberlake' Timberlake has a lyric tenor vocal range.[94] During the production of FutureSex/LoveSounds, Timberlake was interested in rock music.[95] This inspiration was used in his approach in recording the songs, rather than in composing them. Timberlake reveals, "I wanted to sing the song like a rock and roll singer, not an R&B singer."[96] On the influences he drew from, he said that if Justified was "characterized" by Michael Jackson and Stevie Wonder, FutureSex/LoveSounds is more like David Bowie and Prince.[97] Other influences include late INXS-frontman Michael Hutchence,[98] Arcade Fire, David Byrne, The Killers, The Strokes, and Radiohead.[95] 'Coldplay' Coldplay's frontman Chris Martin once proclaimed the band's music as "limestone rock" in comparison to "hard rock".[139] The band's music has been called "meditative" and "blue romantic"; it "reflects on their emotions" and Martin "endlessly examines his feelings".[140] Martin's lyrical wordplay has been called feminist, similar to Andrew Montgomery of Geneva.[141] 'Sean Combs' Fortune magazine listed Combs at number twelve on their top 40 of entrepreneurs under 40 in 2002.[91] Forbes Magazine estimates that for the year ending May 2012, Combs earned $45 million, ranking him fifteenth among musicians.[92] In 2014 his estimated net worth was 700 million, making him the richest person in the hip hop entertainment business.[93] 'Guns N' Roses' In an MTV phone interview with Kurt Loder in 1999, Rose said he and the then-new band had recorded enough material for a double album. In an informal chat with Rolling Stone magazine in February 2006, Rose stated the band had 32 songs in the works. While appearing on various fan message boards in December 2008 (after the release of Chinese Democracy, which was released in November of that year), he stated several working titles of songs from a possible future album. Amongst the working titles confirmed: "Elvis Presley and the Monster of Soul" ("Soul Monster", formerly known as "Leave Me Alone"), "Atlas Shrugged", "Seven", "The General", "Thyme", "Ides of March", "Berlin" (formerly "Oklahoma"), "Zodiac", "Quick Song", and "Down by the Ocean" (co-written by original member Izzy Stradlin). During the chat, he mentioned the bridge of "Soul Monster" as the band's "most Black Sabbath" moment, and referred to it as "the meanest section of anything I've sung to date."[70] 'Justin Bieber' According to Jan Hoffman of The New York Times, part of Bieber's appeal stems from his YouTube channel. Long before he released his EP, My World, in mid-November 2009, his YouTube videos attracted millions of views.[17] Braun recognized the appeal. Before flying him to Atlanta, Braun wanted to "build him up more on YouTube first" and had Bieber record more home videos for the channel. "I said: 'Justin, sing like there’s no one in the room. But let's not use expensive cameras.' We'll give it to kids, let them do the work, so that they feel like it's theirs", recalled Braun.[17] Bieber continues to upload videos to the same channel and has opened a Twitter account, from which he interacts with fans regularly;[8] his account was reported in November 2010 to have more than six million followers.[119] Since then, he has been consistently gaining followers at an average of 24,000 per day.[120] 'Selena Gomez' Gomez was involved in the UR Votes Count campaign which encouraged teenagers to learn more about 2008 presidential candidates Barack Obama and John McCain.[132] In October 2008, Gomez participated in St. Jude's Children's Hospital "Runway For Life" benefit.[133] She is the ambassador of DoSomething.org after being involved with the charity Island Dog, which helps dogs in Puerto Rico.[134] She got involved while filming Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie in Puerto Rico.[135] Gomez is also involved with the charity RAISE Hope For Congo, an initiative of the Enough Project, which helps raise awareness about conflict minerals and violence against Congolese women.[136] From 2009 to 2012, Gomez was involved in Disney's Friends for Change, an organization which promotes "environmentally-friendly behavior", and appeared in its public service announcements.[137] Gomez, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, and the Jonas Brothers recorded "Send It On", a charity single with all of its proceeds to the Disney Worldwide Conservation Fund.[138][139] It debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 20.[138] Also in 2009, Gomez made a surprise visit to a Los Angeles elementary school as part of the "A Day Made Better" program that was sponsored by OfficeMax. During her visit, Gomez gave the school an award and $1,000 worth of school supplies, and talked to students about the importance of giving back to the community.[140][141] On January 22, 2010, Gomez participated in the Hope for Haiti Now Telethon with a number of other celebrities.[142] In April 2012, Gomez was named ambassador to the Ryan Seacrest Foundation.[143] 'Nelly' Nelly's rapping style has been described by Peter Shapiro as using "unforgettable hooks based on schoolyard songs, double-dutch chants, and nonsense rhymes"[3] and has a "Missouri twang".[43] Allmusic suggests Nelly's style is based largely on where he comes from - "Nelly's locale certainly informs his rapping style, which is as much country as urban, and his dialect as well, which is as much Southern drawl as Midwestern twang".[7] Nelly explains his method of writing in the book How to Rap, describing how he freestyles most of the lyrics before going back over them to "make it a little tighter",[44] he generally writes in the studio rather than at home,[45] he normally comes up with a chorus for a song before writing the verses,[46] and he likes to write to the music he will be rapping over.[47] Allmusic also notes his "tongue-twisting" hooks, which are also often sung rather than rapped.[48] 'Timbaland' Timbaland's plagiarism controversy occurred in January 2007, when several news sources reported that Timbaland was alleged to have plagiarized several elements (both motifs and samples) in the song "Do It" on the 2006 album Loose by Nelly Furtado without giving credit or compensation.[71][72][73] The song itself was released as the fifth North American single from Loose in July 2007. 'Miley Cyrus' Also as known as Hannah Moantha when appearing as a popstar. She has the best of both worlds songs. 'Jamie Foxx' In April 2003, Foxx was involved in an incident with two police officers who were attempting to escort him and his sister out of Harrah's casino in New Orleans. Employees claimed the Foxx party had failed to show identification upon entry. Originally charged with trespassing, disturbing the peace, battery on police officers and resisting arrest, Foxx pleaded no contest to disturbing the peace in exchange for the other charges' being dropped, and was sentenced to a six-month suspended jail term with two years probation and a $1,500 fine.[40][41] Category:1995 series debuts Category:American Real World Category:Real World Category:Paramount Category:LucasFilm Category:Rated G Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Past Songs/Shorts Category:Disney